A Fathers Day to Remeber
by Supergogeta14
Summary: Its Fathers day and Everyone at Elmore is celebrating fathers day. Its also bring your dad to school day at Elmore Jr High. everyone has brought their dad and everyone is having a good time. everyone except Aaron who's depressed on fathers day due to his dad Dieing in Afghanistan back in his Universe . The whole day is just a big grieving for him until an unexpected visitor Arrives


**HEY GUYS SUPERGOGETA 14 HERE WITHA FATHERS DAY SPECAIL STORY FEATURING MY OC **

**NOW MY STORY THE HEDGEHOG AARON TOLD HIS BACK STORY TO PENNY ABOUT HIS DAD (SPOIOLER ALERT IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT FAR) AND HE TELLS HER HOW HE GOT SO STRONG AND BRAVE TO STICK UP FOR PEOPLE WHICH HE ALL LEANRED FROM HIS DAD**

**NOW ALSO IN THE STORY THE HEDGEHOG DO WE LEARN THAT AARONS DAD BACK IN HIS UNIVERSE WAS THE MILITARYS TOP SPECAILS OPS TRAINER. BUT ALSO THAT HE DIED IN AFAGANISTAN WHILE FIGHTING IN WAR. **

**SO JUST CLEARING THAT PART UP FOR YOU WHO HAVENT READ MY STORY AND THANKS FOR READING**

Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor

It was fathers day at Elmore and everyone was having a amazing time with their dads. At Elmore Jr. High it was bring your dad to school day and everyone was having a great time. Everyone except Aaron. Aaron was a orange hedgehog with blue,black,and white shoes, who became a Watterson a couple of months back from coming from another universe for unknown reasons or source. Everyone was in Ms. Simians class sitting with their dad except Aaron who was feeling rather sad then joyful. Penny and Aaron were pretty close friends, She was sitting across from Aaron; who was sitting with her. And Decided to find out what was wrong with Aaron.

"Hey Aaron are you feeling alright? You look Depressed" asked Penny. "Yeah you look pretty sad"

said Maddie. Maddie was a purple hedgehog who wore a red skirt with red shoes and she was also

from the same universe as Aaron but came to Gumballs universe shortly after Aaron on Christmas day. She became a member of the Fitzgerald family the same Day she arrived. She has a big crush on Aaron too and Aaron also had one on Maddie too but Today Maddie knew that something wasn't right with him.

"*sign* im just depressed that's all. This holiday isn't my favorite for reasons you probably know why" said Aaron. Mr. Fitzgerald Looked over at Aaron a little confused about why the Hedgehog was so depressed. "Why are you so depressed Aaron?" asked Mr. Fitzgearld. "I mean this day is the day we celebrate are fathers by Cooking out the grill, camp outs an-". Penny Went up to her Dad and whispered in his ear about how back in Aaron's Universe his dad was in the military and in the special ops forces and how he died while fighting on the battle line's.

Mr. Fitzgerald's Smile suddenly faded away and began to be sad from what he was hearing. Once Penny finished she could tell that her dad felt really bad. "Im...Im sorry Aaron I-I didn't know" said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Its alright Mr. Fitzgerald you didn't know" aid Aaron. "Well im really sorry to hear about your dad. I sure he was a good man" said Mr. Fitzgerald. Aaron looked over at Mr. Fitzgerald and smiled. "Oh man you wouldn't believe how amazing he was even if I told you" said Aaron. Gumball sudden noticed his brother talking to his crush and her father and decided to bud in. "Hey man were all having a fun time here with dad how come your over here Aaron. "Well he isn't exactly my real dad plus I would celebrate but this day reminds me too much of my real dad and how he died" said Aaron.

Gumball looked more serious at his brother. "Look dude I know this day reminds you of some bad memories but look on the bright side I bet you anything he's looking down at you right now. I bet he's really proud" said Gumball. "Yeah I bet he is really proud of me" said Aaron

**1 HOUR LATER...**

A big muscular figure walked into Elmore Jr High and walked into the attendance office. Mr. Small was working in there behind the counter and was reading one of his organic magazine's. "Excuses me sir" said the Muscular figure trying to get Mr. Small's attention. Mr. Small stopped reading and looked up at the figure. "Hello sir how may I hel-" Mr. Small took one good look at the figure and was speechless. "Man your built. do you work out?" said Mr. Small. "Everyday. Its part of my routine to stay in physical condition when on the battle lines" said the Muscular Figure. "Oh but also you look really familiar" said Mr. Small. The muscular figure raised and eye brow. "I do? This is my first time here" said he muscular Figure. "Well you just look really similar to a student that attends here that's all, and speaking of here how may I help you?" said Mr. Small.

"Ah yes im look for an Aaron Walsh" said The Muscular Figure. "Oh you mean Aaron Watterson?

Yeah he's great kid, very nice and not to mention strong too" said Mr. Small. "hhhmmm Well in that case yes im here to see Aaron Watterson" said the muscular figure. "Alright you must be here for bring you dad to school day am I right?" said Mr. Small. The muscular figure smiled. "I guess you can say that. Yes I am" said the muscular Figure.

**1 HOUR LATR...**

It was now lunch time and Gumball,Darwin,Anais,Richard and Aaron were all sitting at the lunch table eating lunch with their dad. "Thanks for inviting today guys. It really means a lot for your old man" said Richard. "Your welcome dad" said Gumball. "Hey Guys" said Malcolm Walking up to the table and sitting down. A tall red furred fox Wearing a tan t-shirt, Blue jeans, and Brown shoes sat down next to Malcolm. "Who's this?" said Darwin. "Oh this is my dad, Sam" said Malcolm. "Hey its nice to meet you guys" said Sam. Aaron who was still looking a little depressed looked up and held out his hand for

Sam to shake it. "Its nice to meet you Mrs. Coleman" said Aaron. "Why thanks im glad that Malcolm invited me here" said Sam.

Meanwhile the big muscular figure walked into the Cafeteria looking for Aaron. "He's got to be here I mean its lunch time right" said the Muscular figure. The Muscular figure walked around and then spotted a table with a group of people their including an orange hedgehog. The Muscular figure smiled and started to walk over toward him. "Yep that's him alright" said the Muscular figure.

Aaron was staring down at the table when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around to see A big, bulky, muscular green hedgehog wearing a USA army uniform and a USA army cap. "Oh hey there Mister" said Aaron. "Hey kid why you looking so down" said the Green Hedgehog. Aaron had heard that voice before but wasn't really sure. "Well you see...Fathers day really makes me sad" said Aaron. The Green Muscular Hedgehog looked at him in a confused way. "Why is that" he said. Aaron Looked at him. "Well you see my dad was in the United states Army, like you and He died a while back and this is my first fathers day without him. And im from another universe but I still miss him regardless" said Aaron. The Green Hedgehog looked at Aaron with a sad look on his face. "Oh im sorry to hear

that but whats your name son?" said the Green hedgehog.

"Its Aaron sir. Aaron Watterson but, before that back in my Universe it was Aaron Walsh. The Green Hedgehog smiled with joy and was %100 certain that this was the exact person he was looking for. "Whats yours?" said Aaron. "It James. James Walsh" said the Green hedgehog. Aaron grinned. "Oh that's cool my dads name was ja-" Aaron Stopped Dead in his sentence and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was the hedgehogs voice very familiar to him but he also had his the same exact name as his dad and Aaron knew this from his heart that it was him. Aarons eyes began to tear up. D-dad?" said Aaron with joy. The Green hedgehog smiled. "Hey son. Hows the guitar playing going?".

**-HEY GUYS IM SO GLAD I GOT THIS IN TIME FOR FATHERS DAY AND BELIEVE ME I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS STORY SPECAIL FOR A LONG TIME SO WHY NOT FATHERS DAY**

**-For the voice of Aarons Dad. I picture John Cena doing his voice**

**-For Malcolms dad I picture Dallas Roberts (Who played Milton in the Walking dead)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IT KEEPS ME MOTOVATED AND KEEPS ME GOING AND ALSO THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
